Soldier's Delirium
by Andy Elric
Summary: Cuando una inofensiva situación se va de las manos no queda más remedio que confesar la verdad. La herida más profunda del comandante Bumi, queda expuesta ante la responsable de infringirla.


_Bueno, aquí estamos probando suerte en nuevos horizontes, y aprovechando que tengo ganas de escribir cosas… no tan alegres, decidí en completar esta sencilla idea que tuve hace muchos meses y a pesar de que esta pareja no existió ni existirá nunca en la mente de Bryke, es sin duda una de las que más me gustó y de las que más me inspiran (creo que serían geniales juntos!) Ok ya dejé a mi fangirl interna expresarse, ahora les dejo ese breve y algo agridulce one shot._

**A Soldier's Delirium**

La vida tranquila de ciudad Republica nunca había sido su escenario preferido, era demasiado inquieto, demasiado aventurero como para comprometerse a estar en un solo lugar, tal vez por eso había decidido ser parte de las Fuerzas Aliadas, porque siempre encontraría nuevas aventuras … y la promesa de una más fue lo que lo guió de regreso a la civilización, aunque su hermano no la llamó precisamente una _aventura. _Necesitaban refuerzos para combatir un ser perverso con poderes impresionantes que amenazaba con terminar la paz en aquel lugar. Un peligro total se auguraba y fue justo eso lo que tanto le atrajo de la _invitación_, pero había llegado tarde. Para cuando arribara dispuesto a terminar con todos a su muy particular estilo, el avatar Korra ya había conseguido la victoria.

Bostezó estirando los brazos. Para colmo, su hermano menor lo había dejado solo para atender asuntos importantes de avatar… la verdad no le prestó atención, solo sabía que Tenzin estaba en la tribu agua del sur, viaje al cual no quiso asistir, no tenía ganas de aburrirse aún más en donde solo podía encontrar hielo, nieve, los regaños de su madre y nada más, así que se quedó en el Templo del aire que no era el sitio más entretenido de la ciudad, pero tampoco lo fue el parque, el casino, el cine ni cualquier otro insulso lugar que se encontró caminando por las calles. Sus gustos de diversión eran bastante… diferentes. Tenía que estar en verdadero riesgo y sentir que su vida corría un gran peligro para obtener la adrenalina que siempre necesitaba, algo que solo actividades como saltar de un precipicio o enfrentarse a una fiera hambrienta lista para desgarrarlo podían proporcionarle… Paró en seco cuando divisó algo al otro lado de la acera aún entre el trajín de la gente y los Satomóviles obstruyendo su visión. Oh si, vaya que había encontrado exactamente lo que buscaba, porque nada en su vida le daba una verdadera descarga de emoción como lo hacía esa mujer, sobre todo cuando la molestaba y ella caía ante sus provocaciones con extrema facilidad.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras atravesaba la calle, dando brincos cual niño a punto de entrar a una dulcería. Ciertamente nadie entraba así de feliz a una jefatura de policía.

No era muy tarde, pero las horas laborales habían concluido ya, quedando pocos oficiales, quizás los encargados de las rondas nocturnas, uno que otro llenando reportes desde sus escritorios y por supuesto, en la oficina del fondo estaría ella, trabajando como siempre, aunque no tuviera porque hacerlo. Se dirigió hasta la puerta sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo, no por nada era comandante del ejercito, algo que quedaba de manifiesto al portar su uniforme rojo y si eso no era suficiente, difícilmente alguien se atrevería a molestar al hijo mayor del avatar Aang.

Entreabrió la puerta. Como buen estratega, tenía que evaluar el escenario y la situación. En definitiva no tenía porqué estar ella allí, eso quedaba claro por la falta de uniforme, en su lugar, un largo abrigo verde oliva pegado del todo a su delgado cuerpo la cubría casi por completo. Estaba totalmente absorta en la revisión de un montón de papeles, tanto que tuvo que quitarse los guantes negros de piel para hojearlos con mayor rapidez. ¿Cómo podía entretenerse tanto con algo tan aburrido? Era uno de los muchos misterios que envolvían a esa mujer.

Podía seguir mirándola toda la noche, tratando de adivinar los secretos que resguardaban el verde de sus ojos y que desde muy joven lograban fascinarlo, eso hubiera hecho sino fuera porque una repentina ondulación en el piso movió sus pies, apenas evitó caerse sosteniéndose del escritorio que de pronto tuvo frente a él.

\- Debiera arrestarte por espiar a un agente de policía. – Habló tranquila la maestra tierra responsable de la torpe intromisión del comandante en su oficina. Él solo sonrió más al recargarse en la pared más cercana, como si no hubiera hecho el ridículo solo segundos atrás.

\- Date algo de crédito. Eres más que un agente, ¿No es así, Jefa Beifong?

\- Y por eso mismo sabes que tengo el poder de hacerte pasar por lo menos una noche tras las rejas, además – Despegó los ojos del papel para por fin mirar al entrometido soldado - ¿No estás demasiado… mayor para esconderte tras las puertas como un bribón?

\- La diversión no tiene edad, Beifong.

\- Tu definición de diversión es bastante peculiar. – Y con esa afirmación daba por terminada toda interacción con él, esperaba que se marchara mientras siguió revisando los papeles que requerían de su atención. Para su mala fortuna, él no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

\- Lo mismo podría decir de tus gustos, ¿En serio piensas pasar un viernes en la noche archivando casos?

\- Algunos, a diferencia de ti, tenemos sentido de la responsabilidad.

\- Aburrido – lo volvió a ver de reojo levantando una ceja en evidente molestia, pero a él no pareció importarle enfadarle – Te vas a quedar en esa oficina toda la noche ¿no es cierto?

– Tengo trabajo atrasado, fui a la tribu agua del sur por unos días y los reportes comenzaron a apilarse porque nadie es capaz de… - Una minúscula y aún así molesta risa salió de boca del comandante que parecía encontrar demasiado divertida la explicación de Lin, quien de inmediato abandonó los archivos en el escritorio con un azote sonoro, volcando toda su atención en él, en ese ridículo, tonto hombre que ni con los años que le llevaba parecía más maduro que ella y por alguna razón desconocida eso siempre la desesperó - ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Demandó saber.

\- Nada. – Respondió con simpleza, sabía que provocaba su curiosidad.

\- En serio, Bumi, ¿qué pude haber dicho que te parezca tan chistoso?

\- No es lo que dijiste, es lo que hiciste. – Con eso logró interesarla más. Cruzándose de brazos lo miró imperiosamente, sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que quería saber y no le importaba esperar, aunque con Bumi nunca había necesidad, era demasiado impaciente para guardarse algo - Yo solo traté de imaginarte en la tribu del Sur… con mi madre, con mi hermanito y todo el Equipo Avatar y… En verdad no te veo ayudando al Avatar.

\- ¿Por qué es difícil de creer? Proteger a la ciudad es mi trabajo, es justo lo que hice al ayudar a Korra. – Contestó de forma seca, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para sosegar al comandante, porque sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar con toda esa palabrería.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que nunca te olvidarías de todo ese discurso de … ¿como iba? – Puso su dedo en el mentón como si intentara recordar algo importante - _"No quiero saber nunca más de nada que tenga que ver con el Avatar, sobre todo con su repugnante descendencia."_ Si, creo que esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

\- No debiste tomarlo muy en serio, estaba molesta con…

\- Tenzin, si, estoy seguro de ello. Sin embargo… terminaste por mantener contacto con él, algo que no hiciste con Kya o conmigo y no solo eso, sino que _en verdad_ ayudaste al actual avatar.– Eso era lo menos que Lin había hecho, sacrificó sus habilidades por proteger a Tenzin y a toda su familia, de ser necesario hubiera incluso dado su vida por ellos, por Korra…. por todo lo que le recordaba esa fractura que sabía llevaba en el corazón desde hace muchos años, algo que Bumi desconocía y aún así, le dedicaba una mirada tan inquisidora, como si la juzgara por todo ello. Era muy perceptivo, no por nada había escalado tanto en la jerarquía militar - ¿Así que… dime? – Habló de nuevo en una mezcla entre seriedad y regocijo - ¿Qué se siente ser parte de la historia del avatar, como juraste nunca hacerlo de nuevo?

\- No voy a contestar a tus preguntas estúpidas. – Apretó los puños, seguro podía hacerlo callar a la fuerza, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, el uso de la violencia solo aumentarían las ganas de seguir molestándola.

\- Vamos Lin, solo tengo curiosidad, porque seguro pensé que cumplirías tu palabra cuando dejaste de hablarme hace dieciocho años. Imagino que debe ser bastante bueno formar parte del fabuloso equipo avatar, tiene que serlo, pues no te resististe a formar parte de él.

Finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa que indicaba lo satisfecho que estaba con sus deducciones y seguro de que eso sería suficiente para arrancar de Lin varios improperios hacia él rematando con algo como _"no te metas en mis asuntos"_, justo lo que esperaba conseguir; no es que fuera masoquista aunque así pareciera, solo disfrutaba observarla en ese arranque que solo podía describir como apasionado y esa era la única forma de lograr verla así, fuera de la extrema compostura que parecía querer mantener a toda costa.

Lo que no sabía es cuanto habían molestado sus palabras a la jefa de policía. Era cierto que dijo todo eso cuando se encontró más herida como nunca lo estuvo ni con todos los golpes que la vida ya le había proporcionado y Bumi no podía juzgarla por ello ¿O es que estaba reprochándole su abandono? Es cierto que de niños habían sido cercanos, pero parecía como si hubiera ocurrido miles de años atrás, ya no eran tan unidos, ¿quién se creía entonces para reclamarle algo? Así que, con la rabia controlando su parte racional, contraatacó.

\- ¿Qué se siente no serlo? – Soltó sin tener un poco de tacto - Es decir siendo el hijo de Aang, no pareces ni siquiera relevante en todo lo que ha ocurrido. Nunca quisiste formar parte del Consejo, no conoces a Korra…

\- Porque tuve las agallas de seguir mi propio camino y no ser la sombra de lo que quisiera marcarme el _"legado de mi padre"_ – Respondió tratando de no sonar irritado, aunque resultaba obvio que era un tema que no deseaba discutir, ni siquiera con ella – No quise sacrificar mi vida tratando de alcanzar las expectativas de otros, no hubiera sido satisfactorio o dime ¿Qué se siente no ser vista como una excelente jefa de policía? Siempre estará tu madre para hacer la comparación.

\- Te contesto si me dices qué se siente ser hijo del maestro de los cuatro elementos y no poder controlar ninguno.

\- Y yo contesto eso si me dices que se siente que mi hermano te botara después de tantos años juntos, por una mujer más joven con quien **si** quiso casarse…

En verdad habían desencadenado una serie de cuestionamientos hirientes con la clara intención de que entre ellos dos hubiera un ganador, pero todo tenía un límite. Él lo había rebasado, lo supo apenas miró como sus ojos se cristalizaban, conteniendo todo rastro de sufrimiento sin mucho éxito. Había herido a Lin Beifong, lo que se podía significar una vida de encarcelamiento como el peor criminal de ciudad Republica o una muerte segura al ser enterrado bajo tierra o ser atravesado por agudos trozos de metal… Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Pasaron los segundos sin que Lin se moviera, ni siquiera parpadeara algo que realmente comenzaba a preocuparlo, no fue sino hasta que tomó el par de guantes sobre el escritorio, entonces supo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- Eso, - Rodeó el escritorio y con aquellas orbes verdes le perforó el alma, lo mismo hicieron sus siguientes palabras - es algo que alguien como tu nunca podría entender. – Acercó sus dedos hacia la perilla, no pudiéndola ni rozar pues su mano fue interceptada por la de Bumi. Se aferró a ella con tal desesperación que podía sentir su pulso a pesar de los gruesos guantes del comandante, parte de la vestimenta militar que portaba. Aún podía infringirle un gran dolor físico por tener la osadía de tocarla, pero se detuvo, había algo en él que resultaba… novedoso. Un sentimiento que no recordaba haberle reconocido. ¿Bumi era capaz de sentir tanta… tristeza?

Lo hacía, bajo una personalidad disparatada, detrás de todas esas bromas y desinterés, existía una gran pesar comparable al de Lin, solo que el de ella era de dominio popular, mientras que el suyo, era tan secreto que a veces podía sentir como si se disolviera en la nada… aunque nunca lo hacía. Tal vez era momento de revelarlo.

\- Te equivocas… me refiero a tu respuesta… lo que debiste responderme fue… - Vaciló un par de segundos, si continuaba hablando no habría vuelta atrás, ¿pero que podía perder a esas alturas de su vida cuando nunca tuvo nada? Así que con voz firme, continuó - Que se siente... Caer rendido, completamente enamorado de la criatura más perfecta que pudiera existir siendo apenas un niño que no entendía ni siquiera lo que era ese sentimiento que me corroía, solo teniendo la certeza de saber que haría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla sonreír sin entender que esa ardiente necesidad significaba realmente, solo para descubrirlo muchos años después... viendo como ella sentía de la misma manera… por alguien más... Y saber que... A mi nunca me correspondería

Que se siente... Verla siempre de lejos imaginando cómo sería tocar su mejilla, pero realmente acariciarla sin hacer ningún otro gesto tonto que cubriera mis verdaderas intenciones y que se siente saber que nunca tendría las agallas de mandar todo al demonio, acercarme a su boca, robarle un beso sin importar que después de eso recibiera un buen escarmiento... Porque es tan peligrosa en la misma medida que es bella, ¿sabes? Y soñar, añorar, pedir y rezar casi cada noche por un milagro, por alguna señal que me indicara estar equivocado toda mi vida, que no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez, algún día pudiera sentir algo por mi... Pero me estoy engañando porque... Tu nunca me amarías a mi, como amaste a Tenzin.

Podría jurar que su respiración se había detenido, sus ojos quietos buscando en las facciones del hombre frente a ella algo que delatara su cruel broma, tal vez estallaría en risas burlándose de ella por creer su mentira, pero nada ocurría.

\- M... Muy gracioso, Bumi - Soltó sin mover un músculo, su mirada atenta a la de él, quien parecía haberse convertido en otro, un hombre serio e imbatible. - Casi me la creo. - Intentó una vez más, ya no tenía los mismo deseos de irse, no dejaría esa oficina hasta asegurarse de que aquel discurso era solo un absurdo invento de Bumi, quien solo retrocedió un paso soltando el aire que había retenido por varios segundos y luego... Sonrió, pero no era un gesto de burla, ni siquiera de alegría, era simplemente una ironía, porque el sentimiento que tenía con respecto a Lin podía ser de todo, menos placentero porque nada que hubiera vivido, ni un miedo, ninguna batalla perdida o temible enemigo, ninguna tortura o sufrimiento que se hubiese presentado desde que fuera un soldado, pudo haberlo marcado de tal forma a como lo había hecho ella y esas marcas en su carne no eran nada comparadas a la que Lin había dejado en su corazón. Ella se convirtió en una fantasía, un delirio que lo atormentaba hasta acabar con cada ínfima posibilidad de ser feliz.

En las noches después de algún arduo entrenamiento o las veces que terminaba desorientado en alguna provisional enfermería, allí estaba ella, manifestándose en alguna pesadilla recurrente, una obsesión, un demonio, una eterna carga de la que nunca se iba a liberar... Eso era Lin, siempre lo fue y no había forma de negarlo.

\- No. - Respondió al fin a la estupefacta mujer - Puedo decir tonterías, todo puede ser una broma para mi, pero lo que acabas de escuchar es la innegable verdad. - De nuevo se acercó a ella, ya había dicho todo, la herida estaba abierta así que, ¿realmente importaba si tomaba su cara entre sus manos? No, no había vuelta atrás y solo lo hizo sin que ella pusiera resistencia, de pronto el dedo de Bumi sobra la cicatriz en su rostro parecía quemarle - No me digas que nunca podré entender lo que te hizo sentir miserable desde hace dieciocho años, para mi, ha sido así toda mi vida.

Quiso haber terminado todo con un beso, pero no ganaría nada con posar sus labios ansiosos sobre los de ella y obtener nada… igual que una respuesta o un reclamo que nunca habría de escuchar, porque eso era lo que Lin sentía respecto a todo lo que había escuchado… Nada. Acarició una sola vez su mejilla, perdiéndose en el verde profundo de sus ojos como nunca lo hizo en su vida, para grabarse muy bien ese momento que le sabía a despedida y luego… Se marchó.

Las botas militares resonando por los ya vacíos pasillos de la jefatura indicaban que tanto había avanzado, hasta que el total silencio entumió sus oídos. En verdad se había ido.

Lin era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que observar la puerta de su oficina y pensar. Volvían a ella fragmentos de su infancia, aunque ahora todo parecía más claro, como si sus memorias originales hubiesen estado envueltas en neblina que se había esparcido en ese momento.

La sonrisa amable que él siempre le dedicaba, ahora la consideraba más cálida; las veces que recurrió a él en busca de ayuda… cuanta vehemencia había impregnada en las acciones de Bumi hacia ella y no podía alcanzar a imaginar el daño que le causó cuando siendo tan joven e ilusionada le contó con detalle el primer beso que compartió con Tenzin.

¿Y qué más podía hacer sino seguir sumergida en sus remembranzas e hilarlas a la reciente confesión de Bumi? Porque continuar con sus tareas ordinarias haciendo de cuenta que nada había ocurrido, parecía insensible, pero salir detrás del comandante solo la haría ver cruel, porque esos eran sus sentimientos, de él, de Bumi, jamás fue lo que ella sintió porque era el hermano de Tenzin, en todo caso un buen amigo que hacía mucho dio por perdido y nunca lo vería de manera diferente, nunca de la forma en que él acababa de describir.

Ella era su eterno delirio, él jamás sería el suyo.

_**Jamás. **_

Jamás…. Siguió repitiéndose que esa era la verdad hasta que algunos delgados rayos se colaron por la ventana de su oficina vaticinando una hermosa mañana de sábado…

* * *

_Si parece incompleto… pues no lo está :P me gustó dejarlo con un final abierto, sobre todo por si mis muchos, muchos fans :P piden la conti o solo me dan ganas de escribirla, pues que quede esa posibilidad n_n. Si algo está mal pueden hacérmelo saber, esto es fuera de mi área de confort, así que cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica es más que bienvenida._


End file.
